


Cover Art: before the gold and the glimmer

by Kayryn



Category: Holby City
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cover Art, F/F, Fanart, Manip, Scrub In 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-02 23:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayryn/pseuds/Kayryn
Summary: Cover art for ktlsyrtis' fic "before the gold and the glimmer" for the Scrub In.





	Cover Art: before the gold and the glimmer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ktlsyrtis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktlsyrtis/gifts).
  * Inspired by [before the gold and the glimmer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804060) by [ktlsyrtis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktlsyrtis/pseuds/ktlsyrtis). 



> Little something for the fantastic fic ktlsyrtis wrote. Hope you like. *bites nails*
> 
> Do not repost the it, use it in edits, send to the cast etc. If you wish to use my manips for anything other than personal wallpapers or icons, please contact me first.


End file.
